


Enabler

by Grandeur (Megane)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Agender Character, Banter, Custom Class, Custom Companions, Established Relationship, Friendship, Hawke's Greatest Joy is Doing What He's Not Supposed to be Doing, Nautical Joy Riding, Trans Character, joy riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Grandeur
Summary: Fenris, Hawke, and Isiah head down to the Wounded Coast to spend some time together. It's a hot day, and Hawke gets the idea to get in the water. Fenris isn't sure what to expect, and Isiah eagerly cheers their friend on.





	Enabler

       “This is completely asinine…” grumbled a smooth voice.

       Someone else smiled. “I think it's fun.”

Fenris, Hawke, and Isiah were at the Wounded Coast. Hawke was standing shirtless and waist deep in the water, grinning eagerly as he gazed out towards the distance. Fenris was leaning against a rock with Isiah perched on top of it. Hearing Isiah's chuckle, Fenris leaned his head back and stared up at the masked fighter. Isiah tipped their head down and grinned at him. Fenris rolled his eyes.

       “No wonder you two get along.”

       Isiah waved out their left hand. “Well, if something happens to him, we're both right here. Plus, look.” Isiah and Fenris looked to Hawke's back. “Look how happy he is.”

       “That doesn't mean this is a good i—”

       “Found you!” Hawke shouted before diving under the water.

The elf's eyes widened slightly, but he didn't move from his place. Isiah rested their forearms on their thighs, watching as the water rippled and pulsed under the surface. After about two minutes, Fenris unfolded his arms and stood up straighter.

       “Okay, so maybe this wasn't the _greatest_ idea,” Isiah said, smile wavering slightly.

Fenris reached up and unstrapped his holster from over his chest. The tip of his sword came down to the ground, and he reached back to keep his weapon from falling unceremoniously to the floor. Isiah hopped down from the rock they were perched on and landed beside Fenris, who looked over to them with a flat stare. Isiah leaned back slightly and gave a slightly-less-than-dazzling smile.

Just as Isiah began removing their mask from the side of their head and their utility belt, there was a large splash followed by a loud cheering noise. Isiah and Fenris looked out towards the water once again and saw Hawke on a massive, carnivorous fish. The rogue cried out happily, waving his hand to them before being pulled back down under the water by the fish.

Fenris and Isiah watched in silence, Fenris in disbelief and Isiah with a smile on their face. Fenris whipped his head over towards Isiah suddenly, causing the masked fighter to bring their hands up suddenly and back away.

       “You're an enabler. As if Hawke needs the influence.”

       “Hey, I can be a bad influence for you as well. No discrimination from me.”

Fenris opened his mouth to say something but then shook his head. He crossed his arms once again and leaned back against the rock. He watched the water with a slight frown. Each time Hawke resurfaced, the rogue tried to grab his friends' attention (not that he needed to try very hard) by shouting or trying to do some trick off the fish's back.

After about ten minutes of nautical joy, Hawke swam back to the surface and shook off water like a dog. He laughed heartily and looked to the elf and the masqrader leaning against the rocks. Hawke threw his fists into the air.

       “Fenris! You should give it a—”

       “No,” the elf said with a sigh.

       “I dunno…” Isiah began, placing a hand on their hip. “I think it's a good idea.”

       Fenris glared over at them, and Isiah laughed. “If you two want to drown in such an idiotic manner, by all means.”

Both Isiah and Hawke called after Fenris, who began walking away. Hawke threw open his wet arms and chased after his elven lover, singsong-yelling Fenris' name. Isiah shook their head and gathered everyone's things in their arms, soon following after.


End file.
